


Obsessive

by Reflet271



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflet271/pseuds/Reflet271
Summary: Something changed after that day, and you wished you had noticed sooner.





	1. Life or Death Struggle

You turn the corner sloppily, gasping for air. You’re covered in a mix of blood and dust, some of it yours, some not. The stench of it makes you want to gag. How long have you been on the run? A day? Weeks? Hell, you wouldn’t be surprised if she found you back HERE of all places. Perhaps you should start from the beginning. It had been shortly after you had left the dark world with two others. One a quiet, reserved human named Kris, the other a purple dragon, lizard, monster named Susie. Kris had left, their mother calling them home. And Susie had offered to take you back to her place to stay. You had resolved to be a better friend after the events that happened earlier that day. You even cooked dinner for her after accidentally insulting her dead parents. You ended that day with a promise to be friends. That was a few days ago if you remember correctly. After that, She went everywhere you went, did the same things you did, even if it involved stuff she probably shouldn’t be doing. Heck, sometimes you’d come back from your work in the hospital in the wee hours of the morning to find her at the front door waiting patiently, perking up when she saw you. Frankly, at the start it was endearing, you never had anyone dote on you so much before, especially when it came to girls. Then it started to get weird. You’d see her outside of the hospital while you were checking in on patients, or spot someone with long hair dart out of your vision when you turned a corner. You shrugged it off at first, believing your eyes were playing tricks on you. She stayed up even when your schedule changed again forcing you to stay much later and sometimes overnight if needed. You had asked her one day how she was doing in school, and she got nervous. 

“What do you mean (Name)? School is the same as ever!” You didn’t buy it for a second, asking to take a sick day to follow her as you both left the next morning. You didn’t tell her of course, tailing far behind her to see what she would do. She went to school, and you stuck around to see if she’d ditch to go spy on you. At lunch, she sat alone, eating whatever food she could steal from the smaller kids. You felt a tap on your shoulder and you turned around startled to see a familiar human next to you.  
“Kris! God dammit, don’t do that!” They shrugged, asking what you were doing at the school spying on kids.  
“Nothing dirty I promise. Something’s going on with Susie. Like, I notice her sometimes when I’m at work, or how she stays up until I get back to our home. That’s not natural, Kris. I work late at the hospital most nights. Have you noticed anything?” They tilted their head.  
_*You tell (Name) how she talks about you a lot during class, and at lunch when she sits with them. ___  
You scratch your head in thought.  
“Well, it’s better than nothing I suppose.” The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch.  
“Alright, you better get back to class. Keep an eye out for me, okay?” Kris nods, running off into the large double doors back into the school. You left as well, calling the hospital to see if you could just come in for overtime that night.  
You didn’t see the piercing yellow eyes following your movements as you left the premise. 

____

The next morning, after reviewing Mr.Holiday’s health,you had gotten a call from Kris’ mother.  
“Hello?”  
“(Name)? Oh thank heavens I was able to reach you!” She sounded distressed.  
“What’s wrong?” She took a shaky inhale.  
“It’s Kris, they aren’t home yet and I’m beginning to get worried.” You glance at the clock in your office. It was nearly midnight. You called officer Undyne, and soon enough a good chunk of the police force were out and about trying to find the kid. You stayed at the hospital, messaging back and forth with other adults to see if they found anything.  
“What’s going on out there doc?” You spun around in your chair when you heard the bed ridden deer speak up.  
“Kris is missing. Police are trying to find them.” The deer nodded.  
“Hope they find them soon, don’t want them to miss Kris-mas!” He laughed, before being cut off by a particularly nasty cough session. You rushed to give him some water, monitoring him heavily when he coughed out blood. His condition was worsening fast. Even before you got here he was somewhat pale. Now, he looked like he was on the verge of collapsing. You’ve seen his daughter check in almost everyday to see how he was doing. Evidently he waved it off, but you could see he knew where the illness was going to take him. It was in the early hours of the morning when someone bashed open your door, startling you from your paperwork. You looked at the intruder to see a lip monster. You don’t wanna know how they could see you (or open your door for that matter).  
“(Name), are you able to operate?” You blink.  
“Yes, but why?”  
“No time to explain! Get ready to perform surgery, then meet me in room A-2!” They dashed out of the room, leaving you alone to prepare for surgery. You quickly get dressed, running out after them to the room they had mentioned earlier. When you got there, you could see a goat monster crying into the shoulder of another goat. He looked up as you approached.

“(Name)! Please, hurry!” You stopped to talk with them for the briefest moment.  
“What the hell is going on?!” The other one glanced up from the shoulder of the larger goat.  
“K-kris, they found them… B-but they’re.” She couldn’t speak as emotions overwhelmed her.  
(Play Trauma Team: Struggle for Life)  
You rushed into the E.R., spotting a doctor readying the medical equipment. On the operating table was Kris, who looked like a mess. Their chest was covered in horrific gashes and cuts, some of them so deep that you could see muscles and parts of their ribcage. You immediately rushed over, putting on gloves and a surgical mask and cap.  
“What’s their condition?”  
“Vitals are critical, hemorrhaging is severe. Expect lots of blood! The patient suffered an assault from someone, according to police.” You nodded, focusing on Kris, determined to save their life. Suture the lacerations, apply antibiotic gel to stop the bleeding. The larger cuts required you to close them with forceps first and then suture it shut. The whole time, you could feel your nerves being pulled this way and that as Kris faded in and out of life.  
“Get me the drain!”  
“Vitals are critical!”  
“How much antibiotics do we have left?!”  
“Patient is undergoing cardiac arrest!”  
“Charge the AED!!”  
“We have a pulse!”  
“I need more synthetic membrane!”  
“Vitals are dropping!”  
“Get me the stabilizer!”  
“Doctor, there’s too much blood! We’ll have to stop the operation!”  
“NO! Get me the drain!”  
“Doctor I-”  
“NOW!!” By the time you managed to patch Kris up, your legs had become numb from standing up so much. You sighed as you sutured them up for the final time, collapsing onto the ground. One of the nurses helped you out of the operating room, where Kris’ mother and presumably father waited.  
(Stop the music)  
“What happened? Are they alright?!” You pushed her back down into one of the waiting room chairs.  
“Yes, the operation was a success, they’re going to be alright. Kris will have to stay in the hospital for a few days while we monitor them, but for the most part, it’s over.” You let them see Kris in his room, sighing in exhaustion. One of the other doctors, an arctic vixen, pats you on the shoulder.  
“Good job (name), why don’t you go get some rest? We’ll take it from here.” You smiled, scratching her ears and hearing her let out a whine of pleasure.  
“Will do, thanks again.” She chuckled.  
“We should be thanking you.” You went back to Susie’s exhausted out of your mind. As always, the dragon was waiting for you in your shared bedroom. 

“(Name)! You’re back!” She glomped you, being almost a head taller, you stumbled into her hug.  
“Hey Sus…” She frowned.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Had to do a late operation. They found Kris in a bloody mess.” You didn’t notice it since you were so tired, but Susie tightened her grip on you and her voice dipped a bit.  
“Shit, hope they’re alright.” You nod absently.  
“They should be ok, treatment went well enough…” You crawled into the bed, too tired to keep up the conversation. Susie immediately took her place by your side, cuddling you. You were too tired to point it out that she was being awfully affectionate these past few days. Your drifted off to sleep almost immediately, not seeing your friend get up after she made sure you were asleep.


	2. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is fucking obsession!"

The next day, you leave early to check on Kris and their condition. You arrive at the hospital to see tens of cop cars and police tape. One of the officers stop you, it’s Undyne.  
“Sorry (Name), can’t let ya pass.”  
“Why the hell not?”  
“There’s been a murder in the hospital.”  
“What?! All the more reason I should be in there then!”   
“Let him in Undyne, it’s only right for the doctor to see the scene.” A deer wearing a business suit came up to you.   
“Mayor Holiday! Very well, come on.” You nod at the mayor, who gives you a look of pity. You head into the hospital, police everywhere you look. You see your fellow doctors and nurses giving you the same look the mayor did as you pass by. Undyne leads you to a room blocked off by police tape, and your breath catches when you read the number.  
“No….”  
“(Name), I’m so sorry…” You open the door with a shaky hand, finding a bed with bloodstains drenching the walls and windows. On one of the walls was a message scrawled out in blood.  
YOuRE MiNE (NAme). You feel sick, collapsing onto the ground. Your eyesight blurs, and you hear the faint footsteps of Undyne walk out of the room. You stagger to your feet, walking over to a body covered in a white sheet. You lift it to see Kris, the kid you just saved the other day, eerily still. They’ve been cleaned and put into a fresh set of clothes, but you swiftly remove them to see the damage. You wish you hadn’t. Their entire torso was cut to pieces, missing intestine and stomach gone from the body. A gaping hole exists where their heart was. You trail up their body, seeing a missing finger and their right leg torn off. One of their eyelids had been ripped clean out, leaving an empty eye socket to stare unblinkingly at the ceiling. You cover them back up with the tarp, seeing enough death for your lifetime. You numbly walk out of the room, seeing Kris’ parents rush towards you. 

“(Name)! Is Kris?” You shake your head.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t save a life that’s already been extinguished.” You walk away as you hear sobs of anguish behind you, trying to ignore the searing pain in your heart.   
School and work was canceled the next day, leaving you home alone with Susie. When you told her about the murder it took her a bit to react, but she reacted the same way you did. You hug her as she cried, patting her back and whispering soothing words to her. Later you both head back to the school to try and reenter the dark world, wanting Ralsei to hear the news. The doors weren’t even locked. You fall back down, picking yourself up and walking to Ralsei’s castle. Susie follows behind, letting you take the lead since Kris was no longer here. You arrive in the desolate town, spotting the goat staring at the fountain happily. You call out to get his attention.  
“Oy, Ralsei!” He turns, smiling when he sees the two of you, and runs over to give you a hug. You catch him stiffly.   
“(Name)! Susie! It’s nice to see you back so soon!” He glances around your arms.   
“Where’s Kris?” Susie breaks the news to him.  
“Their gone, Ralsei. Someone murdered them.” Ralsei recoils in shock, hardly processing the words from the dragon. His eyes are wide with disbelief, looking at you with barely concealed sadness. 

“(Name), is it true? Please, tell me it isn’t!” You do nothing but hug him tightly.  
“I’m sorry. I treated them last night and this morning they were found dead…” The dam broke, and Ralsei cried into your chest, sobbing loudly. You pat him on the back, looking at Susie. She looks away, hair covering her eyes. You let Ralsei cry a little longer, before his tears eventually run out. He sniffles, looking back up at you.   
“Did they at least find the murderer?”   
“No, but we’re looking as hard as we can.” You spend the rest of your time in the dark world talking and comforting the goat. You both leave to head home after a decent amount of time. You both go home, and it dawns on you that Kris is dead. The next few days are the worst of your life. Each day, another monster is killed, and each time, the killer leaves a similar message to the first one, with your name etched in the dust or room of wherever the victim lived. The population slowly dwindled, both because of monsters dying and townsfolk leaving. You kept to your job, the hospital halls getting quieter and quieter as more and more dust piles are found in the town. Eventually, you’re forced to quit your job as no one as the hospital staff has shrunk dramatically ever since Kris’ murder. You went home each day prior to that to se Susie in a consistent chipper mood, a stark contrast to all the deaths occurring around town. It all comes to a head when the mayor is killed in her own house. Police begin to question everyone, including you and Susie. You begin an investigation of your own. So far, all the murders followed a similar pattern. Killed by slashes and cuts. You think back to Kris’ operation. Some of the lacerations were too large to be made with a simple knife, so the killer may have been a monster. You sit in the bedroom, thinking hard about any leads that you can get. Something strikes your mind, and your brain almost immediately denies it. All the victims had spoken or come into contact with you in some way, shape, or form. They were killed the following day. So whoever this guy is, they know who you are, and kill whoever you speak to. But if that’s the case, then why hasn’t Undyne or Susie or Kris’ parents bitten the bullet yet? You groan in frustration, hitting the headboard with your palm. You hear a clunk, and turn your head to see part of the headboard come off. You raise an eyebrow, pulling the cover out completely. Inside was a hidden compartment containing a journal, covered in a white powder. No way. You grab the book, skimming through the pages. 

_(Name) has been staying awfully late at the hospital these days, I wonder if he’s trying to avoid me? Staying up is so worth it to see him come home though! I wonder what he’ll make me tomorrow morning?_

_(Name) almost caught me spying on him today, gotta be more careful with how I hide in plain sight. Maybe I should get a change of clothes soon. Oh, maybe I can steal one of his shirts when he’s not looking! I love the smell of him after being in a sterilized hospital room all day. It’s so much easier to pick out his scent that way._

_Kris has been talking with (Name) a lot recently, I wonder why? I caught them talking around the school corner during lunch. Could it be that they’re dating?! No, no way. That’s crazy!  
...But just in case._

_I did it, I lead them to a part of the woods and did the deed. Hopefully no one finds them soon enough. Gotta find a way to get rid of all this blood though. (Name) might notice if I’m not careful._

_Damn, they found them so quickly. (Name) was the one who operated on Kris today. Seems like he’s so focused on his work these days. Maybe I should fix that…_

_The police questioned me and darling today. But they’re too dumb to find anything to pin it on me. Let’s see… today makes twenty. I wonder if (Name) has caught on yet? No, I’ve made my killings pretty hard to track. I have to remember that it’s all for him.  
For My Love. ___

___You shut the book with a shaky breath. No fucking way. The door to the bedroom opens, and your blood runs cold._  
“(Name)? What are you? Oh.” You turn to look at Susie, who has an identical expression to yours. You get off the bed slowly, and she starts to walk towards you.   
“Now (Name), that book doesn’t belong to you, right? I thought I told you not to snoop around the house!” You cut her off with a scream.  
“GET AWAY YOU PSYCHO!” She flinches.  
“Awww, is that any way to treat your friend?” You stare at her in a mixture of shock and anger.   
“You KILLED half the town!”  
“It was for you darling!”  
“They weren’t doing any harm to you!”  
“They were stealing your time from ME!”She walks faster towards you, an unhinged look on her face.  
“You promised you’d never leave me, right (Name)? You don’t wanna break a promise, do ya?”   
“FUCK YOU!!!” You feel the cold window pane on your back, and you ram it, shattering the glass and falling into the air. You land harshly in some bushes, getting out and running. You hear a thump, and footsteps rapidly gaining on you.   
(Play the chase instrumental mix from Deltarune) 

___You ran for what felt like hours, legs burning, lungs aching. You didn’t stop, not even when you couldn’t hear her behind you anymore. You stormed into the train station, shoving your money into the machine to buy a ticket to anywhere. That was maybe a week ago. Now, well, now you weren’t safe anywhere. She kept finding you, over and over. You were forced to keep traveling from town to town. You kept seeing on the news how the monster and human populations kept rapidly dwindling in each town you stayed in. The government had taken notice, and stepped in to find the mass killer they dubbed “The Ripper”. Yet she managed to avoid capture or even have one thing revealed about her. In retrospect, you should’ve told somebody about her, but you couldn't risk getting found. So you ended up swallowing your guilt and pressing on. This takes you to the present, where you were currently hiding from the deranged monster you used to call a friend. You silenced your breath as you heard heavy breathing near you. You pushed yourself as far as you could into the corner of the alleyway, hoping the shadows would conceal you well enough. A pause in the footsteps almost made you cry out, but you bit your lip to stall it. The footsteps walk away, and you wait for a goddamn long time before peering out. Something grabs your throat, and you’re lifted up into the air._  
“There you are, my mate~” That’s a new one. You struggle as she pins you to the wall, licking her maw repeatedly.   
“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, my love.”   
“This. Is. NOT.LOVE. This is fucking obsession!” 


	3. Means to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over, make a choice, NOW.

You groan as your back hits another wall. It’s painful to breathe even the slightest bit of air. Susie walked towards you, that damning smile on her face.   
“What’s wrong, (Name)? Can’t handle a little pain?” You groan as you get to your feet.  
“Susie, please... Why are you doing this? What was the point of killing so many? Just for my affections?” She stopped at your question, a frown appearing on her face.  
“Well, there was that, but there was also something else. I already told you my parents died, right?” You’re gonna regret asking this…  
“Yeah, and?”   
“I felt so alone for so long afterwards, being moved from orphanage to orphanage. People would adopt me for a few days, then send me right back. They said I was ‘Not what they were looking for when adopting a kid. Do you know how that feels, (Name)? To be tossed aside like a used napkin, over and over again? I’ll tell you how that feels. It feels like someone fucking stabs you!” You avoid a punch from her, the wall cracking as it made contact with her fist. You step backwards quickly, looking around the alleyway for anything you can use. You can hear some sirens in the distance. Stalling for time, you continue to ask her more questions.  
“That doesn’t answer anything! Look, being rejected over and over is a serious downer to anyone, I get that. But it doesn’t justify killing over a third of the population of monsters!”   
“They took time away from you to be with me, that’s reason enough!”  
“Those were co-workers, friends! People you and I both knew!” The sounds of sirens get closer.   
“Did our time with Kris mean nothing to you?” She stiffens at your question.   
“What about Lancer? What would he say if he saw me like this? Saw YOU?” She mumbles something, face turned away from you. You take a step back, hearing a crack when your foot makes contact with something. It’s a broken piece of glass. You take it in your hand.  
“Then Lancer would have seen me for what I really am.” Your eyes widen as she lunges at you. She pins you to the ground, arms on either side of your head. 

“(Name), can’t you see? Without you, life isn’t worth living in my mind. So please, stop running from me. I need you….so much.” She locks you in a fierce hug, and you can feel her trembling. You look at the side of her head, seeing the countless amounts of dust stuck in her hair. You sigh. She didn’t notice the glass you held right behind her back. You lower it closer, but you stop. She’s shivering badly, and whimpers occasionally as she grips you even tighter. You have to decide now, you can feel your left arm losing the grip on the broken glass. It’s now or never.

* * *

In the end, you couldn't do it. Even after all the hell she put you through, and everyone that she had killed, you still thought of her as a friend. You sigh loudly, dropping the glass and letting it shatter onto the floor. She looks up at the sound, and you brush back some of her hair like you used to so very long ago. 

“Susie… What you’ve done is inexcusable. No force in the world will accept it as blind faith in your lover. It’s not gonna be easy convincing them either…But, as long as you promise, PROMISE me, you won’t go batshit crazy again like this, I’ll stay with you. No tricks, no lies.” Her eyes widen at your claims, before she breaks down again. You hug her back, patting her softly.   
“Do you promise?” You blink. She repeats the question. The sirens practically drown out your response.   
“Yes. I promise.” She smiles, a genuine one. You smile back.

“Then can you help me with something (Name)?” You nod at her, and her smile gets bigger.  
“Put on a show for me.” Wha- The pain searing through your chest cuts off any rational thought. You lock eyes with her, confusion clearly shown.   
“Wh-why?” You can feel the large cut that had been placed on your chest bleeding your life force. She grins maniacally, before switching to a look of panic.  
“(Name)! Hold on, you’re gonna be ok! Please, stay with me!” You don’t get it, you promise to stay with her, and you get a cut to the chest? You can hear the screeching of tires and the slam of a door.

“Police! Put your hands where I can... Susie?” You strain your eyes to see officer Undyne there with a gun pointing at you. You struggle to get your voice out, but Susie beats you to the punch. “Undyne! It’s (Name)! The killer, they got to (Name)!” No way. She’s fucking playing THAT card?! You can feel yourself groan in pain, and Undyne takes notice of your condition.   
“Get him in my car, the nearest hospital is a decent drive away!” You can feel yourself being lifted by Susie, and put into the back seat. She rests your head on her lap, stroking your hair with one hand and putting pressure on your cut with the other. You look at her with shock. She smiles, shushing you gently. You pass out.

You wake up in a hospital bed, gauze wrapped around your abdomen. You see Susie sleeping on a hospital chair nearby. You have to get out of here. You struggle to get up, your injury causing you to groan. She startles awake, seeing you try and escape. She forces you back down on the bed as your doctor comes in. She explains how your injuries will cause you to be bedridden for a few weeks. Your face pales at the news, and you turn to see Susie sporting a grin. You’re discharged from the hospital a few days later, suffering in a too small bed courtesy of Susie cuddling you every night. Your whole body shakes in terror at the realization that you’re well and truly trapped. Susie keeps you in your shared house, never leaving the bedroom for more than a minute. You can’t even muster up the will to escape, even when you’re completely better. The police eventually drop the case, the murders becoming non-existent after she traps you in this hell hole. You lost all sense of will after that, becoming nothing more than an empty vessel for Susie to project her affections on. A whole year has passed, and the Ripper has faded into an obscure case. You stare at the boarded up window you escaped from so very long ago. 

“(Name)? I’m home~.” You turn to look at Susie, going through the daily motions. Hug, rub her back, listen to her purr at the contact.   
“I was thinking, maybe we can do something fun tonight?” She looks at you with eyes of silent begging. You nod, too numb to say anything at all. She squeals, hugging you. You hug back, arms feeling like bricks are attached. You know it’s pointless to be happy around her, but she doesn’t seem to notice any difference. As long as you live with her, she won’t go crazy.  
At least, that’s what you tell yourself.

* * *

Yes, you can’t hesitate on this opportunity. You plunge in into her back, feeling her body stiffen up. She opens her eyes, fear creeping into them. You pity her, really, you do.   
“Sorry, Susie, but I can’t let you keep doing this. Maybe if you weren’t like this, we could’ve become more than just friends…” You shove her off you, now an effortless task. She crumbles to the ground, betrayal on her face. You turn your head away as she turns into dust. You get up slowly, wincing at the pain in your back. You look at the pile of dust that was once your friend, and sigh. You pick up her coat, dusting it off and slinging it over your shoulder. You turn at the sound of a gun being readied. It’s Undyne. She blinks at you, lowering the gun.  
“(Name)? What the hell brings you back here?”  
“It’s over, Undyne. I killed her.” She takes a step back at your comment.  
“Wha?”  
“Susie was the one behind the murders. I can tell you all about it, all of it.” The trip to the police station is one of silence, neither of you talking. The days since then has been a blur. You get interrogated, telling your story, your sad, unfortunate tale to the whole world. Your face and name gets plastered everywhere. People look at you with pity in their eyes. You don’t blame them. You get dropped off back at the old house after they inspect every inch of it for Susie’s motives. You feel sick as you step in the bedroom. The window has been replaced, a stark contrast to the dirtiness of the room. You see her sometimes, in your dreams that is. She’s always holding a hand out, expecting you to take it. You never do. Life goes on, as you try to move past this part of your life. She never goes away in your dreams, always hiding behind some part of the background watching you. You stay awake late as a result. You built a grave for her, far from the eyes of anyone who might be watching. It’s crude, but it’ll hold for a while. You take out her coat, laying it on the grave. You stand there for a bit, reflecting on how she was before all this. You leave after a full hour of just standing there.

* * *

Yes, kill her. This is for Kris. You vaguely hear her scream as you plunge the glass into her back. You force her on the ground as you get up, striking again and again into her chest. You laugh, getting louder and more unhinged as you repeatedly stab her, and by the time you stop, she’s nothing more than a pile of dust. You drop the glass shard shakily, getting to your feet. You hear the click of a hun, and turn to see Undyne with a look of horror on her face. Before you get a chance to even respond, she fires. Pain erupts in your chest, and you fall backwards, hitting the ground next to Susie’s dust pile. You laugh, and keep laughing, stopping only when Undyne puts a bullet in your head.


End file.
